1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drum breader and coating recirculation system used for breading and otherwise coating food products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Drum breaders are used to coat food products, such as chicken, in breading and/or other coatings for subsequent cooking and/or distribution. Traditionally, a drum accommodates a batch of food products and a central auger mixes the food products together with the appropriate coatings. The coated food products, and any excess coatings, then exit an outlet of the drum to one or more conveyors that transport the coating food products to ovens, fryers and/or packaging.
Such traditional drum breaders and the associated equipment are often susceptible to jamming from wet and/or clumpy coatings exiting the drum. In addition, such used coatings are often discharged to waste in batches that may include a high percentage of otherwise reusable coatings.